Time Goes On
by LaughingFreely
Summary: Big Time Rush is wrapping up their first tour across the country, but what will their reactions be when they find out things weren't so happy and chipper back on the home front? [Repost of an older story of mine that has been edited] Hope you enjoy


**Hey guys, a lot of you probably won't see this but I remember a few of you followed my stories... so maybe a few of you decided to follow me as an author as well? I hope so, because I've missed you all. I know I've been gone for a while, disappeared quite abruptly actually, and I deleted all of my stories... and I'm upset at the change on this site because I can't even read all your wonderful, sweet-as-can-be reviews anymore!**

**But I've decided to come back after my abrupt hiatus, and am making this post to see if anyone would be interested in reading a highly edited version of Time Goes On...? Yes? No? Maybe? [The storyline will remain the same, have no fear, it just won't be so cringe-worthy to read anymore as I felt it was when I took it down].(:**

**In the time I've been gone I **_**have**_** been writing, but it's all been more personal and far from fanfiction, but lately I've realized just how much I miss it. So, if you all will forgive me and have me back, I would love to write for you again.**

**In the mean time, here is chapter one from me to you in hopes that I'll be forgiven and you all will stick with me once more. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Their faces are blown-up and plastered on billboards all across the fifty states. Concerts are sold out minutes after tickets are released and every night is full of fans jumping up and down and screaming the lyrics back at the group on stage. They're a rising group on the brink of success, who even have lunch boxes with their emblem across the front and pencils with their logo.

_Big Time Rush_ is the name chanted before every performance when the lights are still turned off, right before being drowned out by the shrill screams when four spotlights suddenly flash on stage.

The band's members are having the time of their lives, living the dream that had at one time seemed out of reach. Every performance is a new experience that they wouldn't trade for anything.

These boys have a family, however, people who had to be left at home and feel their absence every time they turned on a radio or flipped to the wrong TV station:

_ A pretty blonde with a purple mic smiles, a little red lipstick stuck on her front tooth as she faces the camera. "Big Time Rush has sold more than-" _

Someone flips the channel.

_ Another reporter begins, "Four boys from southern Minnesota-" _

The channel changes.

_ "You wouldn't believe the crowd here tonight at this stadium as popular boy band B-" _

The TV is shut off.

The man's grip on the neck of the half-empty beet bottle tightens, risking shattering the glass. His eyes are glossy as he gazes at the now blank screen, but he makes no move to get up. Instead he sinks deeper into the dark blue rocking chair, grunting as he hears a thump from upstairs, knowing it was his daughter doing who the hell knows what as she talks to _them_. His boys. The girl does it every night and frankly it gets on his last nerve. She know how much he hates her doing that, but its no use trying to do anything now. He'll deal with her later.

He looks down at his left hand, staring at the tan line of his freshly removed wedding band and breathing hard through his nose.

"_Damnit_, Jen." He sighs, squeezing the bridge of his nose hard as another thump could be heard from the second floor. "You just had to leave. Just _had_ to leave and not say a word." He glares at the spot on the entertainment center where her picture used to sit before he got rid of any memory of her in the house. "How do I know you aren't _dead_?" He demands, throwing his head back and sloshing his beer around in his mouth as he thought hard.

"Things around here are fine," the girl smiles, still struggling to keep her balance on the step stool as she tries to change the light bulb in her ceiling fan. "I promise, big brother."

"You promise? No boys trying to hit on my baby sister while I'm not around?"

Katie Knight laughs at the teasing tone in her brother's voice, shaking her head before remembering he couldn't see her.

"Don't worry about any boys on my end while you're touring."

A beat of silence before, "That doesn't answer my question!"

Katie slips again at the sudden outburst, hitting her already bruised knee against her bedpost.

"Ow," she hisses, gripping it tight in hopes of keeping it from throbbing. She looks up towards the light fixture and is relieved she had at least been able to get the bulb in place in time so it hadn't fallen with her. A bruise is one thing but a cut from glass is a whole other ball game.

"Katie? You okay?" She could just _hear_ the frown in his voice.

"Fine fine," she says between clenched teeth. "Just tripped. I really need to get better at multitasking."

Kendall laughs over the phone, "Yeah, please get better at not making yourself so accident prone. You know we worry about you falling into a well when we aren't around."

"You're on tour, you have better things to worry about than little ol' me." Katie smiles, enjoying the banter and missing the action that was once an every day thing, but she shakes it off. "Speaking of, what city are you guys in now? Nashville?"

"We're in Colorado, dork."

"Oh wow, way off."

"Only opposite sides of the country, no biggie."

"Sounds like Logie's been helping someone with their geography skills."

"Hey now, traveling gives you a better appreciation for what goes where and what city belongs to which state."

"I bet." Katie's eyes float up to the poster of the band she keeps near her desk, skimming the tour dates. "Wait, so if you're in Colorado that means-"

"Tour's wrapping up." He confirms, "Only two more shows before you all will have to deal with us on a day-to-day basis again."

"Darn, and I was just beginning to enjoy the peace and quiet." Katie grins as her brother mutters "ouch" over the other end.

"You mean to tell me you haven't missed us at all? Not even a little?"

"Mmm," the girl pretends to think about the question, humming the word.

"Cause we've missed our favorite prankster."

"Well when you compliment me like that how can I not miss you four?"

The brunette picks at a loose string on her comforter as another voice sounds on the other end, whispering.

Kendall sounds reluctant when he gets back on.

"So the show starts soon…"

Katie smiles softly, "Tell the guys I love them. See you soon, big brother."

"We love you too, and let mom and dad know that goes for them too. See you _very_ soon, little sister."

"Love you."

"Love you more, brat."

The call ends, but the girl frowns down at her phone, thinking of the message her brother had asked her to relay to their parents.

"Wish I could." She sighs, talking to the empty room.

* * *

**For those of you new here who decide to check this story out, I'm not revealing everything right off the bat like I did last time. So have a little patience and bear with me this time, please(: All questions will be answered in later chapters, I promise you! Thank you for reading(:**

**Until Next Time... **


End file.
